


Just to be sure

by PandaLostInTheStars



Category: Ni No Kuni : revenant kindgom, Ni no Kuni
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Father-Son Relationship, Mentor/Protégé, Roland is Evan's new dad and you'll have to pry that idea from my cold dead hands, mainly nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: Evan lived through a lot in a short amount of time...Surely it had repercussions.....and thus, Nightmares started to plague poor Evan's nights.But tonight, this nightmare was especially bad.





	Just to be sure

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED MORE FLUFF ABOUT THIS GAME  
> English isn't my first language and I wrote this while being dead tired so please be indulgent ^^'  
> Hope you enjoy my short snippet XD

Evan shot awake suddenly, heaving, tears streaming down his face.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

Oh. Right. He was in his tent. In his small kingdom.

The half grimalkin curled up in a ball on his bed.

A nightmare. It was only a nightmare.

It took a moment for him to realize he was shaking. He couldn’t close his eyes, for the sight of Roland’s dead body kept greeting him.

So much blood….

 

Evan got up on unsteady legs. He couldn’t sleep until he knew that Roland was okay.

Well, he _knew_ it was only a nightmare but….he needed to be sure. Just in case.

 

He hesitantly stepped out, and made his was to where he knew his friend ~~(mentor?)~~ was sleeping.

He peeked inside, and was greeted by the sight or Roland peacefully sleeping.

He was about to go back when…

“Evans?” a voice heavy with sleep startled him.

Turning around, he came to face with Roland, whose hair was sticking out in every direction possible, rubbing his eyes.

“Are you okay ?”

Evan stood frozen like a deer in highlight.

“Evan?” the concern was now evident in Roland’s voice. He got up from his bed and made his was toward the younger one.

He put a hand on the young king’s shoulder, crouching down to be at his level.

“Evan, are you alright? You’re….crying.”

“I-I had a nightmare and you-you died I just wanted to see you and….”The poor kid was panicking, that much was evident.

Roland didn’t really know what to do. Then he decided to go with the “fuck it” answer and did what anyone would do to console a frighten child: he hugged Evan.

 

He held him like that for a few minutes, murmuring reassuring things in the young boy’s hair while he cried.

After a few minutes, the boy had calmed down enough for him to pull away. But Roland then noticed that the two little fists that griped his shirt apparently didn’t want to let go.

Roland felt a small wave of nostalgia hit him, remembering how he once did the same to his father.

He laid down with Roland curled up in him.

Roland closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him. He could deal with the others in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
